A TDC is a device that provides a digital representation of a time duration at which an event occurs. A TDC determines an interval of time between two signal pulses (e.g., a start pulse and a stop pulse).
The resolution of a conventional TDC is limited to a propagation delay time of an element (e.g., a buffer and an inverter) used in the TDC to determine a digital representation of a time duration at which an event occurs. However, a resolution based on the propagation delay time of an element may be insufficient for certain wireless communication applications.